All We Need is the Dark
by Moon Knightress
Summary: After months after League of Shadow's siege on Gotham, Bruce Wayne is trying rebuild his duel lifestyle of being billionaire playboy and the dark protector of Gotham. Soon his world becomes full of mystery and danger when a young woman in black dress crosses his path; he discovers that she also shares the night.


**All We Need is the Dark  
**

* * *

It was just supposed to a be normal afternoon in the city, his usual routine of the weekday, putting in quick face time at a few high top restaurants which he now owned, enjoying Japanese cuisine at a local sushi bar a few blocks away at noon, and then chasing out a few sports models with golf clubs as the country club**. **He casually tucked his hands into the pockets of his pressed trousers and strode through the revolving door of the hotel lobby, stepping outside as the sunlight gleamed over his sharp curvatures of his chiseled face, a few women passed him on the sidewalk, admiring the gorgeous features of the handsome and charismatic young billionaire heir as he flashed with a brilliant smile, making his hooded eyes of hazel lit up with a softness as he took a few minutes to playfully rake his elusive gaze at their long sleek legs and sleek blonde and red hair, as they stopped and exchanged bashful looks, with lustful eyes as they stared at the defining qualities of the handsome prince, which made him the perfect specimen above all the rest of the billionaires of world ranking from US Today tabloids.

Everything about him, reeked of sheer perfection, he was a hybrid of both danger and elegance. Dressed in the finest Italian designer tailor suits that fit loosely over his slender frame, cut-stone cheek bones that gave him the hawkish appearance and wavy rich dark hair, styled in a businessman's cut, with lengthy strands tucked behind his ears and ending at the nape of his neck. The most stand out feature above the rest to any women who dared to look, was his luscious lips, thin brim at the top and plump on the bottom, with sharp edges at each corner of her creamy mouth. When he smiled at the two women, the pronounced indents became visible in his youthful skin.

After a few moments of friendly flirtation, he continued his regal stride to the curb, that was when he stare her emerge out of jewelery stone across, she had instantly captivated his interest. Slender form hidden underneath a plain black dress covered by a button down blazer, a black brimmed hat, shadowing over her exquisite features, all he could see was full red lips and dark eyes. Her long legs covered with black pantyhose and three-inch matching heels that complete the "_going to a funeral look", _he had to admit she wear the ensemble impressively well. She mounted her heels on the curb, lifting her gloved hand to hail herself a Gotham taxi, as the sunlight glowed on her pale arm, he stopped in front of his parked silver Lamborghini, his legs carried him closer to get a better look at this enchanting creature, that was few meters.

He stood there with a contemplated look, his penetrating hazel eyes looking directly at her, lips were sealed in a firm line as a few wrinkles indented over his broad forehead, he felt his hands started to get sweaty as he caught a glimpse of her soft dark auburn hair tucked underneath the hat. _Damn the hat._

Finally, he took his hands out of the drenched pockets, his eyes were changeless, almost like he was falling in to a trance by just staring at her. He unconsciously took a few steps forward, keeping his gaze settled on her face as she shifted her head and was caught in the moment with him. She lightly smiled back at him before the taxi pulled up to the curve. He watched her gracefully opened the door, her eyes scanned the sidewalk with an uneasy gaze and then looked her alluring focus on him with a wicked smirk before she flatted the hem of her dress and slipped elegantly inside the back seat.

_Should I chase after her? _he thought fixing a few bottom buttons on his suit's jacket and then he pulled the key fob out of his pocket and pressed the button to start the engine, within seconds the powerful V12 engine roared to life, as the drivers side door flipped up and he casually slid his body against the leather seat. His eyes were focused on the rear view mirror, he could still see the taxi cab waiting at the traffic light. He took a sharp inhale of breath and released as his hands gripped the steering wheel. He could feel his heart fluttering against his chest, feverish symptoms were igniting through his body as swiped the sheet of sweat off his brow with the back of his hands and steadied his breath muttering to himself, "The will to act."

He pushed the joy stick forward, made a sharp turn into the passing traffic and swerved the car in a past 360 degree turn, he quickly scanned the area form any traffic officers and sped down the street, zipping through traffic until he reached the traffic light, looked for the scuff marked cab, found it turning right near Lower 5th freeway and pursed the vehicle down the street, keeping his distance as GCPD cruisers zoomed pass and then he stepped on the gas, gunning the engine to the next crosswalk, keeping his eyes sharp and hands steady on the wheel as he assumed the taxi was going to make either a right or a left turn, he pursed his lips and waited patiently, looking through the windshield and watched the taxi made a sharp left towards the exit ramp that led out to the East End quarter.

He stopped at the the red light, plugged in his mobile phone to the comm gear on the dashboard and spoke, "Alfred, I need you cancel my meeting with Fox. I'm a little preoccupied this afternoon."

"Preoccupied?" The English's butler's voice raised in speakers. " I don't think you understand how important this shareholders meeting is, Master Wayne."

Bruce rolled his eyes, "I know, Alfred. Something else as grabbed my attention. I'll reschedule later in the week."

"Very well, Master Wayne. I'll see you back at the penthouse. Try not to involved your Lamborghini in any more high speed pursuits. You're insurance is high enough as it is, sir."

"I'll try not to, Alfred." Bruce let out a faint chuckle.

* * *

A few minutes later, Bruce parked the silver Lamborghini at the curb across from front of the entrance gates of a public Gotham cemetery, drawing out a sharp exhale he causally across the street, waving to passing cars honking their horns angrily at him, finally after racing between a pick up and a van, he stepped on the curb and walked through the gates, he expected to see her standing in front of a grave but as he advanced closer to a row of marble tombstones he soon discovered his assumptions were wrong.

"Well, well what's a pretty thing like you doing here, hot stuff?" a bald man licked his lips in front of her face, she curled her lips into a lethal scowl. His partner enclosed his arms around her slender waist. " I love a woman in dress. What's the occasion?"

"You're funeral, baldy." she shot back, digging her heel into her attackers groin, twisted out of his grasp, and then she reached up at grabbed the bald man's arm, twisting and snapping it behind his back before he has a split second to react.

The crack of his bone echoed through the dense air as she tightly held his fist in place, then it relented just long enough to bring him down with a swift elbow to the spine. The street thug groan and she released tossing him aside as his head barely missed a tombstone.

"Don't boys have any respect for the dead?" she reminded them, with a sly grin, just as the other thug came lunging after her. She spun halfway around on her heel and sidestepped as he advanced, and quickly recovered her grasp to hold him with her gloved hand latched over his throat, placing him in a stranglehold before tossing him to spot where he's buddy laid dazed and confused.

She fixed her brazer and removed a red rose from a pocket, crouched down and gentled placed the rose on the gravestone that read the name : Maria Kyle. She rubbed her gloved hand over the smooth stone "Nothing ever changes," she muttered nonchalantly before she lowered her head and clenched her eyes momentarily shut and then rose off the moist ground, and looked out at Gotham Bay with a wearily glance, taking her hat off to reveal sleek and straight auburn hair tied into a half French twist. The wind lashed over her cheeks gently and carried away her breath as she exhaled her frustration and she clenched her jaw hard.

"Pretty impressive stunt you pulled...in a dress."

She felt every fiber of her body flare inside when she heard the rich baritone voice waft behind her.

She froze momentarily, keeping her defenses up. Her teeth grit as she slowly turn in the direction of where the voice had come from, but she doesn't show any weakness in her eyes. She saw him standing behind a stone cross with his hands tucked into his trouser's pants and she furrowed her eyebrow, wondering why the sharp well dressed man she saw across the jewelery store had suddenly taken interest in her whereabouts. It was unnerving her.

"Don't tell I have a handsome stalker tagging me down?" she responded evenly, crossing her arms over her chest. She kept her distance from him, giving him a glare of distrust with her dark coffee-colored eyes. His feet carried him close enough that he invaded her space.

"If you want me to be," he played out a smirk on his lips. "That's fine with me."

Her eyes narrowed. "I don't like being followed."

"I wasn't stalking you on purpose," he paused in his words, admiring her East End accent. "Okay I admit I was following you, but I had no intention of shadowing your every move."

"Really I didn't even notice," she deadpanned, looking at his amusing expression. She rolled her eyes and started to walk away from him, trying to break free from the arising conversation forming between them. She turned around thinking it was cold to shut him out, after all he was unbearably gorgeous and wealthy. She drew out a heated breath and stared at him for a few moment as her mind gathered the right words to bring more life to this dull encounter. "I'm guessing your from the other part of Gotham. A part of the social class."

His grinned widened a little at this, "Maybe."

"Don't you know it's dangerous to be out here alone." She gestured a hand to the two unconscious thugs. "You could get that pretty face of yours marked up if you don't have proper protection." she said in a lower tone. "And that be a real same."

He paused for a moment. " I know how to handle myself in dangerous situations." he said rising his chin defiantly. "Princeton self-defense classes. You?"

She clenched her jaw. "Mostly on my own. Like always." she lifted her glove and looked a her diamond wrist watch. "Look I hate to be a damper on things...but I have places to go...people to see." She turned her heel and sauntered away, swaying her hips as he stared at her with one eyebrow arched up.

"Do you come here a lot?" he blared out. She turned her neck and glanced over her shoulder. "because if you do...I could," he cleared his throat with slight flushed cheeks. "When can we have a proper introduction?"

She bit her bottom lip, "I can see your not easy to push away, handsome." she replied with a slight purr in her voice. "I don't know maybe our paths will cross again... one day."

"Maybe they will," he said with a hopeful smirk.

"Have a good afternoon, handsome," she replied, and walked away, not noticing his lips were curving into a smile.

Once she was out of his sight, Bruce narrowed his gaze to the tombstone and out the last name, "Kyle."

* * *

A/N: Love it of hate it? I'm trying to revamp my stories bringing more mystery and romance into them. Please let me know what you think. I'll fix the grammar corrections later. Thank you.


End file.
